A Nut in a Shell
by CraZy Blue MonKey
Summary: Have you ever wondered how some of the other kids in Hogwarts act or even interact with other known Harry Potter characters.


**_Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of it characters, but I do own Tiara, Louise, and Havolina._**

**Nut in the Shell**

* * *

"Tiara there they are" A anonymous girl whispers. " Where where I can't miss them I thought in silent excitement. There there the twins. I look over my shoulder at the Wesley twins. Many would call me a stalker if they knew me but

as a quiet girl not many people know. I perfer and so does Louise the term Secret Double Agent Secret Admirer or SDASA. The secret part is redundant but it gets the point across.

They suddenly walk past me in a feverish paste, to hasty to be their normal walk. I started to wonder how they get there so fast because I know the were just across the hall a minute ago. They must have pulled a prank. I love

how the eyes sparkle and their smiles lighten up the room when a successful prank is pulled and the look of pure hatred and disgust that fills the faces of those that the prank was pulled on. So lost in thought come to realize some how I

managed to fall on the floor face first. It wasn't one of those I fainted and I've been here awhile more like who the hell just pushed me kind of erupt impact.

Looking up I saw it that damned huffle puff hussy Havolina. She looks down at me and smirk. I hate her smirks. " Oh look I'm so sorry I didn't see you there nerdy" She laughs and giggles at herown joke then walks away. She puts

the itch in bitch and in witch, I don't know which one describes her best. Such a Bitch! I looked around hoping some one else saw her do that only to find no one was there not even my friend. Where the hell did she go I wonder she ,oh

I forgot she's not real. I forgot to say Louise is my imaginary friend well the only friend I have ever had besides my mom. She counts right. Who am I kidding she doesn't want me to be stuck under her 24/7 that's why she sent me

to this school of all schools. A boarding school. When parents who don't want to deal with their kid gets tired of them they send them to boarding school. It doesn't help that she sent me to this one of all schools, Hogwarts. What the hell

kind of name is Hogwarts. I'll tell some fucking retards.

First thing first I need to get off this damn dirty floor. I slowly push myself up thinking maybe I can get to class before the teacher notices me missing. Oh yeah I forgot 85 percent of the time they never notice I'm there they just

mark me there expecting me to be there. That's what the the are forced to do because of my voice. I refuse to speak so after awhile I forgot how. I'm not mute just stubborn. Stubborn as a jackass can before opening the door I inwardly cuss.

I have this Jackasses class today. I can hear is dull and dry voice through the crack of the door. I hesitate and quietly exhale. I crack open the door wide enough for my pleasantly plump figure to fit through. Slipping through the

door and into the seat I crack open my not book and begin to write. " Ah I see Ms. Jacobson has made it to class five minutes late" a bored voice speaks out in frustration. Damn it I forgot that damn Black Jack always looks for me to pick

on me.

Well his name isn't that more like Professor Snape. I look up in his black eyes and cringe for I knew what was coming. " Ms. Jacobson can you please tell us why your late, oh I'm sorry I forgot you don't talk" He says loudly. I wish I

could signal him a special little finger that I'm quite proud of and I would love to share with the class.

From the other side of the room you can hear some slytharins laughing at me. Fucking fagots. He begins his lecture again every once in awhile glancing at me. At this point I'm pissed but I refuse to say any thing just turn my head

slightly to the right and down at my paper to continue writing. Remember when I said 85 percent of the time they never notice me I meant everyone but Snape the 15 percent came directly from him. Jerk. Every one thinks he hates just

Harry Potter but I know for a fact that he harbor strong feelings of dislike for me. That or he really likes my in a very none student and teacher way. Other wise I would have been in his detention plenty of times through out the past two

years. Old jackass ain't getting any of this. If it were the twins then that would be a completely different story. I would serve detention any day or night. " Ms. Jacobson will you stop smiling that creepy smile, wipe away that drool, and get

back to work. I dont care if you are day dreaming about me" Black Jack says lazily. That quickly sobers me up and makes me shutter. He needs to get laid. I should never think about Wesley sandwiches in his class. Mum mm sandwiches, when is lunch again.

To sum up every thing in a nut shell the Wesley twins are hot, not all Huffle Puffs are nice, I'm

crazy with a imaginary friend, I forget a lot, im a bit random and Black Jack is out to get me. Another day in the life of

me.

* * *

**Hello readers. I sorry if you were offended by any of the cussing that went into it. I bet my room mate is a little worried about the giggling that is going on below her top buck bed. Yep reader i made it to college and now i have even less time to write but I do have a brand spanking new laptop to work on. Also for those that love this story i love you too.**


End file.
